Have no Fear
by Kagome6932
Summary: Kagome was almosted raped by Naraku. Now she is moving to tokyo with her family to start a new life. Will she find love or will she get hurt again. Parings:InuKag some MirSan and SessRin. Do not read if Kikyo Fan.
1. Prolog

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone, this is officially my first story. This is not going to anything special, this is like my first time doing this so be gentle. In this story you are to expect, clubs, dancing, some limes and a whole lot of drama, so read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: A guy in a black suit point a gun to my head "say it!"

Me: "Never!" I hear a clicking sound from the gun.

Him: "It's your funeral" 'smirks'

Him: "I love my job"

Me: "Ok, ok 'sighs' I don't own Inuyasha, are you happy now!"

Him: "Very, thank you very much"

Me: "Well, you're not very welcome!"

Him: 'Glares'

Me: 'Smirks'

_Flashback_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 1**

Prolog

The girl was struggling to get out of his grip, kicking and screaming but then as a result his hand was pressed against her mouth to cease the screaming. He then squeezed his arm around her waist roughly and continued to drag her into the dark and Erie forest.

But still she continued to kick and all you could hear was her now muffled screams. Naraku got really annoyed by this, he then said "you know I wouldn't continue if I were you".

She then removed his hand off of her mouth and said "or you'll what, you prick!"

"I will kill you Kagome but only after I rape you severely".

_Flashback_

_Kagome and Naraku went out for four months. Kagome being17and Naraku being18Kagome thought nothing could go wrong in there relationship, but she was sadly mistaken. Naraku asked her if she would like to go for a walk in the park and she gladly accepted. They were in the park and unluckily for her the park was completely empty. After about 30 minutes of walking she then noticed that it was getting very dark, and they were very close to the forest in back of the park._

"_N...Naraku, I…I really need to get home it…it's getting late and….."_

_She couldn't finish her sentence because Naraku had brought her into a very tight embrace and then roughly brought her into a kiss. Too roughly for her liking. With all her might she pushed Naraku off of her. He then only stumbled back only a few steps._

"_Goodness, stop being such an ass Naraku, either you take me home, or I'm walking by myself!" said Kagome. She then turned around to start walking in the other direction, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist and twisting it badly. She was then turned around to meet his piercing black eyes._

"_Don't you ever talk to me like that!" Kagome was trying to get out of his grasp, but then he squeezed harder, which made her wince._

"_Let me go right now!" 'What can I do know; I'm in deep trouble if I don't get far way at this moment_

"_Oh, trust me your not going anywhere, your coming with me whether you like it or not."_

He then pushed her to the ground and started to rip off her close, so now she was just in her bra and panties, and discarded her cloths somewhere else. He then started to kiss her neck, he smirked when she started to whimper.

"Don't worry, this will be over in a minute, even though I know this will be painful for you, yes this will be very pleasing."

Before he knew it, Kagome brought up her knee and kneed him in the balls, he rolled over holding his crotch and whimpering. She quickly put on her cloths and started to run as fast as she could out of the forest. Kagome then remember that she had a cell phone in her pocket. She then called the police for help.

"Hello, yes what is your emergency" said an elderly lady on the other line.

"Yes, I need help right now, I was almost rape by my now x-boyfriend and I'm afraid that he's going to come after me."

Ok, calm down miss. Where are you exactly?"

"7th ave Graynole Park" (that's a park in Miami)

"Alright, we'll she some officers down immediately"

"Please hurry" She then hung up the phone and went to hide in some bushes.

In a matter of 5 minutes, the police had arrived. Kagome showed them where it had happened, and immediately they found Naraku hiding. They put handcuffs on him and were ready to take him to jail, but Kagome stopped then. She went up to his face and said "know this Naraku we are done and I deeply hope you rot in jail."

"Hahahahahahaahahha" laughed Naraku

"What so funny" said Kagome who had put her hands on her hips.

"Kagome, I will make sure I kill you. I would watch your back because I will defiantly not be gone forever. I promise you that."

She then slapped him and told the police officers to take him away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of weeks later, Kagome already told her mom about everything that happened that night with Naraku. So her mom decided that it would be good for all of then to move to Tokyo, (She lives in Kyoto, forgot to mention that) n a shrine that she used to live in with her family when she was a little girl. Souta (her little brother) agreed and so did Kagome.

So know there going to start a new life, without any trouble in there life. Or so they thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what do you think about the first chapter. Boring, exciting, or just wrong. Please review and tell me, I even take flames. So just press the little button on the bottom and review. Thanks.

Oh, did everybody hear that Steve Irwin 'Crocodile Hunter' died from a sting ray. That was so sad and shocking, I hope he rests in piece.

Well anyway, just review please. I'll update soon.


	2. New Beginnings

**Authors Note:** I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. With school, I haven't had the time. So please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters. 'Well not yet anyways'. Just playing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Two: New Beginnings

_BEEP!_

_BBEEPP!_

_BBBBBBBBEEEEPPPPP!_

_CRASH!_

"Oh great, and I just got that clock last week! 'Sigh'".

The sun shown brightly in her new room, Kagome's family have moved into the shrine about five days ago, today would be the first day to Kagome's new school, and she wasn't too happy about it. She left a lot of good friends back in Kyoto, but she had to get over it sooner or later.

She lazily got off her bed; walking towards her closet she wondered what would be good to where on the first day of school. Eventually she picked out a black skirt that went about mid-thigh, with a chain on the side. A white tank top that showed a little bit of her stomach, a black jean jacket and her white Nike Air force ones.

She walked down the hall towards the bathroom. She noticed that no one was up yet, since she didn't hear her mom cooking breakfast already. She opened the bathroom door and locked it behind her. She placed the clothes she was going to wear on the counter, and then she took off all her clothes. Which were discarded onto the floor. She stepped into the shower and turned the water into blazing cold, she then adjusted the hot water to make the temperature exactly how she likes it. She then grabbed her favorite shampoo which was strawberry scented. She took some in her hands, rubbed them together and started to massage her scalp. She then washed her self with the soap. After 10 minutes of showering, she rinsed off and got out of the shower. She changed into her picked out clothes, brush her teeth, combed her raven black hair, and put on some clear lip gloss. Kagome didn't need to put on makeup, since she was naturally beautiful.

After she finished, she went down stairs for some breakfast.

Kagome's mother was making pancakes this morning. Kagome sat on the stool in front of the counter.

"Good morning mom." said Kagome. Her mother looked up and smiled.

"Morning Kagome, did you have a nice sleep last night."

"Yeah mom, its was good." Her mother was finished making pancakes and placed them on a plate in front of here. "Thanks" that's when she noticed something.

"Hey mom, where's Souta" I asked my mother.

"Oh, he left for school already, he didn't want breakfast this morning"

I looked up a the clock, and noticed that it was 7:30, so I had to be in school in 30 minutes. I finished my food, thanked my mom, and went backed upstairs to my room to gather up my things. This was my one strap black and white book bag, my iPod, my keys and my charm bracelet that my dad gave to me before he died.

I ran down the stairs noticing that I only had 15 minutes left to go to school. I yelled by to mom on the way out the door towards the street. Luckily my new school was only tree blocks away from my house, so I had some spare time before I was late. I was just in front of the school. It was huge, it read Shikon High.

I walked inside the school, there weren't too many people in the halls, which was a good thing in my book. I didn't want people to know I existed just yet. I walked up to a door that read 'Office'. I knocked twice before I heard a "come in". When I walked in, I saw a lady with gray hair and an eye patch around her right eye. Her hair was in a bun and she was at a computer typing something up.

"Ummm… Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm a new student"

The lady looked at me with a smile on her face. She stood up and out stretched her hand so I could shake it, which I did politely.

"Iye, so you're the new student, I was expecting ye. My name is Kaede, I am the school principle."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Hold no just a sec, ye must be waiting for ye schedule and text books." She went back to her computer and printed out a schedule for me and got me my textbooks too. "Here's ye locker combination, don't lose it now." I only nodded my head to show that I understand. "Now hurry along before ye late for homeroom."

"Yes Kaede" I bowed my head and went out the door. I stared towards my locker which was number 693. I put in my locker combination which was 111893. _(Sounds familiar, lol) _

I hurried towards my home room. "123, 124, 125, 126, here it is 127" I walked into the class room. The teacher looked up at me and smiled. I looked around the room and noticed everyone looking at me, which got me to blush lightly. Then I noticed a boy with waist long silver hair, piercing amber eyes, and the cutest thing of them all was that he had dog ears on top of his head. I smiled slightly and look back at the teacher.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm a new student." I said with a smile, even though it was forced.

"Ahh, Kagome it's nice to finally meet you, I thought that you were going to be a no show. Well since you're here now, I would like you to sit next to Inuyasha, raise your hand Inuyasha." And surprisingly it was that boy with the amber eyes I was looking at earlier. He was looking straight at me now, his eyes held some coldness and dark secrets. I went to sit in the empty seat right next to him. When I sat down and looked around the room, I noticed a lot of girls glaring straight at me. You see I wasn't someone you should mess with.

I was about to say something but he beat me too it. "Hey, you girls got an eye problem or what, I suggest you turn around and glare at something else right about now!" All the girls quickly turned around to look at something else. I turned to look right beside me to see Inuyasha staring at me intensely.

"Umm…. Thanks but I could have handled that myself." I then looked at the window next to us, it was a sunny and beautiful day. "Yeah, you probably could of wench but they would have just kept on coming back if I hadn't said something at the moment."

Did he just call me 'wench', no he didn't, just because he's cute doesn't mean I won't give him a piece of my mind. I turned around and gave him a piercing glare "look, first of all I don't appreciate you calling me wench, second of all no one asked for your help." Then I turned back to looking outside the window. All of a sudden I heard laughing, I looked at Inuyasha and it was defiantly him. "What are you laughing about" I said.

He looked at me wiping a tear from his eyes. "Your the first one to ever talk back to me, I like that, you have guts. If that was anyone else I would have ripped them to shreds, but since your new I'll let it slide." He smirked at me.

"Wow thanks for sparing my life." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. I looked towards the other side of the room. I then I felt his hot breath on my ear, he then whispered "you're welcome" and started to kiss my neck with butterfly kisses. He stopped but I didn't notice, I was too dazed to notice. He then said "See ya Kagome Higurashi" and smirked. The bell rang signaling first period, he was the first one out of the class. That's when I realized what he just did. 'I can't believe I let him get to me that bastard.'sigh' I'll get him later on, I better go before I'm late for first period.

Kagome walked down the hallway to confront what was about to come next.

"Hey you bitch, where you think your going!" I looked up to find her staring straight at me. There's some stuff about to go down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cliff Hanger. Oh, I wonder what's going to happen next. Opps, I don't have to wonder, I already know MUHAHAHHAHHAHA. Again im sorry for not updating in a long time. The next chapter is going to be really intense so don't miss it. I'll update soon. Oh, and please review. See ya. 


End file.
